


Home

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Animal AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leo is literally a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Leo, the cat, finds rest.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from my [old thread](https://twitter.com/QueenHoneyBerry/status/889377671699775488) on Twitter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Leo has never had a home, at least not one with a roof. As far as he's concerned, the entire world was his home. The street was his floor, whatever shade he could find during the hottest days and the coldest nights was his roof, and no bed. He's never had a need for one. It was always just one temporary resting place after another before he has to get up again, move, fight for food, fight for survival.

He finds it one night, after a really bad fight that left him limping, bloody scratches on his head and shoulders. A giant teddy bear sits in the corner of an alley, old and threadbare, its white fur discolored to a light beige, but still soft, most of its stuffing still intact. It'll do.

Leo walks to the bear, tucking himself between the bear and the cold alley wall with the hope that it can mask him from view until he's regained some strength.

He wakes the next morning, his sleep undisturbed and feeling strangely at peace. A battered deli container sits a short distance away from him. Someone had probably dropped it, or tossed it away, and Leo has never been picky with food. Beggars can't be choosers.

He cleans it out in minutes, forcing several bites down, and gagging some of it out. It can't be helped. 

Something throbs in his side and in his belly, but he manages to keep the food down, hopping back to his corner with the bear. He sees it then, a browning patch of blood on the bear's fur. It must be from one of his wounds. He licks it clean, the least he could do for the bear for providing him shelter. He'll be staying awhile, he figures, a long while so he might as well make it homey.

When he's done, he imagines the bear's eyes twinkle, one arm lifting up as if in invitation. Leo accepts, nestling himself between the bear's body and its arm. The bear's head sags down, and Leo thinks it looks inquisitive, checking if he feels well.

Leo purrs in answer, curling in tighter, rubbing his head almost affectionately against the soft plush. The bear's arm drops on Leo's body, covering him completely, and Leo, for the first time in his life, feels safe, comfortable where he's never been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to all street animals. They're trying very hard. QvQ
> 
> Also, if you liked this story, do leave a kudos, comment, or a [gift](https://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon) for me. Any one or combination of the three, really any feedback at all, would be so soooo appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
